deathbattlefandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Savage Samurai/Raven vs Twilight Questions Answered Trivia
Trivia that appeared in the 66th epissode of DBC: *Before the episode even starts, I'd like to point out that a comment requesting Zuko vs Roy Mustang got hearted by ScrewAttack possibly hinting at this matchup being an actual episode. *According to Chad this is one of those episodes that has more comments warning about salt than comments with actual salt. Apparently the brony community was fairly accepting about it (4:50). *Nick states White Raven wasn't used because it was more of a symbolic thing in the comics and Golden Form essentially needs Raven to die first. *Ben states that the way SA looks at source material is that typically the original source goes first (so for Raven, the Post-Crisis comics take priority) (8:50). They will look at all official sources but if the newer stuff contradicts with the riginal, it will be excluded (so the Teen Titans show using White Raven as a power-up). *A bunch of spells, such as Twilight's time travel spell, were excluded from the script simply for the sake of saving time (10:15). *Ben believes that picking out a single incarnation of a character is "bias through selection and omission" (12:00). This is because they would be setting Raven up for a loss or a win based purely on what they chose. For example, by ommitting the Teen Titans cartoon (getting rid of Raven's main strength feat), the episde would be setting itself up for people making the argument that had Raven been allowed to use her powers from Teen Titans, she would've wn (had she ended up losing because of this). *The reason for why Twilight's treehouse is back is because they wanted Twilight to set something on fire and the burning forest has been a bit overdone as of late (13:20). *The fights are made to see how certain powers would interact with each other. As such the "it's just entertainment" statement, while true to an extent, has kind of lost value (14:00). *The reason why Twilight didn't copy Raven's soul-self is because it is not a spell but an extension of Raven's soul. *Raven's weakness to light and sound-based attacks didn't come up because Twilight doesn't have those and its up in the air in whether or not holy magic counts (18:00). *The team acknowledges Twilight's relativity feat and claim its BS for a number of reasons 1) The light is clearly not moving at light-speed, 2) Twilight saw RD was about to open a hole in the sky so the more reasonable explanation is that Twilight is reacting to RD (20:00). *If you are going to argue with death battle, don't just take any comment off the internet though Ben does claim that there are good arguments against death battle (22:40). *Deadpool vs Pinkie Pie is exactly how the team thinks (26:00). *Torrian completely forgot he did Deadpool vs Deathstroke despite that being the episode he got hired after. Also it was when Torrian had the mo-cap in his bedroom. The dance fight was made when Torrian got drunk. *Chad brings up the prspect of doing Storm vs Korra as an actual death battle (4-1 btw). The next community death battle is Winston vs Grodd. Category:Blog posts